<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boys of summer by TangramPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190679">boys of summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangramPieces/pseuds/TangramPieces'>TangramPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangramPieces/pseuds/TangramPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri spends far too much time watching Robby and Sam training out of the corner of his eye, and not nearly as much on actually doing the motions of the tasks Mr. LaRusso sets out for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robby Keene/Demetri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boys of summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Demetri spends far too much time watching Robby and Sam training out of the corner of his eye, and not nearly as much on actually doing the motions of the tasks Mr. LaRusso sets out for him. More Robby than Sam, actually, but Demetri is barely willing to admit that to himself, let alone anyone else. He’s already a loser nerd, he doesn’t need to add ‘gay’ to that list of social outcasts, since everyone would focus on the fact that he liked guys at all, rather than caring about the nunanced details of bi-and/or-pan-sexuality - Demetri is still working that out for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably why he’s so ill-prepared, but blaming Robby’s muscles is probably only half-fair. After the training in the freezer, Demetri is slightly more confident that maybe one day he’ll manage to pull off more than a single lucky set of moves. So he stays, one afternoon, when most everyone else has wandered off, tries to really focus on the movements of his arms and legs. He falls over nonetheless, but with no one here to see, he doesn’t feel quite so bad about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overthinking it,” he hears suddenly, and the surprise of Robby’s voice has Demetri pushing himself up onto his elbows immediately, where he stares up into Robby’s megawatt smile, a friendly hand outstretched to help him up. Swallowing thickly, Demetri takes it, getting to his feet a little less clumsily with Robby’s help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says, unable to help the way his eyes drop to Robby’s exposed abs before he catches himself and forces his eyes back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” Robby offers, an earnest expression on his face like he’s really just interested in helping Demetri get better. “You’re too stiff,” he continues while Demetri’s palms start to sweat. “You’ve gotta just… feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physicality has never been one of my strong suits,” Demetri says, and he’s glad that the heat has already gotten him red-faced and sweating so that when Robby’s laugh makes him blush, there’s no way to see the difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have faith in you,” Robby says, so genuine it makes Demetri’s teeth hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, that makes one of us,” he replies, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. Taking a deep breath, Demetri closes his eyes, tries to focus. He startles at the sudden, unexpected touch to his shoulders, jumping with his entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re way too tense all in here,” Robby says, like he doesn’t even notice the way Demetri is about to jump out of his skin. “Breath with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri sighs. “I really don’t think that’s going to help,” he says honestly, both loving and hating the way he can feel Robby’s bare chest against his back with every inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, trust me,” Robby implores. “Close your eyes, and breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing as requested, Demetri has a hard time concentrating on anything other than Robby’s hot (temperature! But also, yes, the other thing too) body pressed up against his own. He inhales, and manages not to flinch when Robby’s hands slide down from his shoulders to his elbows. When he feels Robby’s breath exhaled behind the shell of his ear, he lets his out as well, and lets himself fall into an easy rhythm with Robby leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, relax,” he hears, and Demetri tries not to shudder from the warmth of Robby’s voice. His broad hands lead Demetri’s body through the movements he’s been learning for weeks now. There’s a marked difference though - where Demetri is always second guessing himself, Robby moves with utter confidence. He’s graceful where Demetri is inelegant, and Demetri is well aware that Robby is light years out of his league even if he had any interest in guys, which Demetri has seen no indication of thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go through the whole set twice before Robby lets go, and Demetri is both relieved and bereft at the loss of his body heat, no matter that the sun is still beating down on them. Robby comes around to stand in front of him, and for a wild moment, Demetri is worried he somehow knows about all the filthy things that were running through his mind when he had Robby’s hands on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, open your eyes, and do it with me,” Robby says, taking the first stance in front of him, and Demetri is helpless but to mimic him, staring at the bright eyes looking back at him as they get started once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so summer continues on, and most days after practice with everyone, Robby - and sometimes Sam - stick around to help Demetri. Mr. LaRusso joins them, assuming he doesn’t have to go to the dealership, but usually it’s just Demetri and Robby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe slowly some of the things he’s learning are starting to stick, but karate is one subject that he can’t study his way into being better at. Demetri is used to information and data, and for all that he imperially understands what they all mean when they explain things, he still has difficulty actually putting it into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby hits at half speed and force when they spar, which Demetri appreciates if only because he can’t imagine what the real thing must feel like, and he doesn’t want to find out. Even with that, sometimes his kicks sting when they land, and Demetri’s body has started to react in unexpected ways - because no matter what they’re doing, the simple fact is that Robby is touching him, and Demetri can’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, sometimes he winds up with a half chub by the time they’re done, but he’s always thought he’s been good about hiding that. Hunched over with his hands on his knees, Demetri nods when Robby asks if he wants to stop for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his head dropped, he doesn’t see Robby approaching until his feet come into his field of vision, and when Demetri straightens back up, Robby’s way closer than usual, a soft grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Demetri asks, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as shaky as he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided I was tired of waiting for you to make a move,” Robby says, still grinning as he leans forward, one hand gentle on Demetri’s slack jaw as he stares, trying to comprehend those words. He understands them all, it just doesn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Robby is kissing him, his lips firm and warm against Demetri’s, who is more than happy to kiss back. He hasn’t kissed anyone since Eli, months and eons ago, back when they were both different people - but he doesn’t let himself think about that. Instead, Demetri puts his hands on Robby’s waist, his fingers pressing in when Robby nips at his lower lip before breaking away to ask, “Was that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I don’t even have a word for it,” Demetri says bluntly, chuckling when it makes Robby laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your vocabulary? That’s impressive, I think I should be proud of that one,” Robby teases, but it’s gentle in all the right ways, and Demetri just rolls his eyes in the face of such smugness, no matter how well-deserved it might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should kiss me again,” Demetri retorts, amazed at his own boldness, especially when Robby does just that, and leans in to claim his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea how long they stand there, making out under the afternoon sun, before Robby shifts, pressing forward deliberately and taking Demetri to the ground in one swift, calculated move. One of Robby’s thighs ends up between both of Demetri’s but more incredible than that is the hard line of Robby’s dick against his own, the fabric of their shorts doing next to nothing to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri arches up against Robby’s warm weight, feeling the dirt under his back and for once he does not care, cannot bring himself to care about anything other than Robby above him and their lips still locked together. He whines softly when Robby grinds down with his hips, rocking his own in counterpoint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby breaks away, but he doesn’t pull back, so Demetri feels his laugh against his lips, and he can’t help but smile. His breath hitches as Robby reaches for the tie on his shorts, but he nods when asked, ever so softly, “This okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is about to beat out of his chest, but Demetri forces his fingers to move as well, finding the drawstring on Robby’s shorts in return, and he barely gets out, “Can I–” before Robby is nodding and saying, “Fuck, yes, c’mon, I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri doesn’t know what to do with that, so he just stores it away for later, fumbling with the shorts until he can slip his hand in and down, gulping in air as his fingers wrap around Robby’s cock. The sensation was weirdly familiar, not quite the same as stroking his own dick, but similar enough that he feels confident in curling his fingers in a deliberate manner, thumb coming up to rub over the head. He shudders at the groan it gets him, and goes to do it again, until he gets distracted by Robby’s large, warm hand around his dick in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Demetri breathes out, squirming up into Robby’s grip even as he strokes him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like that,” Robby encourages, pressing the words into Demetri’s throat, where he pants against the damp skin and sends another tremor of sensation through him. He doesn’t linger, lifting his head to plant another kiss on Demetri’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few minutes for that tell-tale tightness to form in his gut, and Demetri pulls away from Robby’s mouth with a whine to murmur, “Please, Robby, I’m, I’m gonna–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Robby says, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stops,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to which Demetri makes a noise of protest that is quickly silenced as Robby tugs both their shorts down just enough that they won’t be making a mess in them. He presses them together once again, hand wrapping around them both and coaxing Demetri’s to do the same. The hard, velvet heat of his cock against Demetri’s own is a brand new sensation that feels better than he would have ever thought, and the way their fingers were entangled around them both felt even more intimate than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaking from his slit, Demetri writhes when Robby rubs his thumb over the gathered drop deliberately, circling the head to spread the wetness around. He does the same in return, savoring the sensation of Robby’s cock throbbing in his grip. Just a few firm strokes of his cock, and Demetri is spilling over both their hands with a cry that Robby muffles by kissing him hard. His mouth goes soft as he does the same only a few seconds later, twitching in Demetri’s hand, and for a few moments, they just lay there, lips brushing together in what might be called kisses if one were being generous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Demetri says, because he can’t not say anything, even if he is wary about breaking whatever moment they are having. “That was… wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robby agrees with a chuckle, and he’s grinning when he pulls back far enough for Demetri to see his face. “Wanna do it again tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demetri’s surprised laugh is loud enough to echo back to him. He’s never been more excited about karate than he is now, and he’s incredibly curious about where it’s going to take him next. Demetri can’t imagine anything will be quite as good as this, but he’s still excited to see. He nods eagerly, and says, “Hell yes,” before tugging Robby back down, sliding his hand into Robby’s hair as he lets himself get lost in his kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>